


春醒

by Diante



Series: A New World [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 苏联解放维也纳。奥地利和苏联doi。谁不知道苏联的凶狠手段呢？那小奥受得了吗？唉来听听逃出萨尔茨堡般的鸟笼的莫扎特先生怎么说。
Relationships: Austria/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: A New World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785229
Kudos: 11





	春醒

“你打算去维也纳？”罗德里赫幽幽地问。他毫不意外伊万·布拉金斯基会闯进路德维希家。房门早就不上锁，也许屋主认为即使上锁也不能挡住苏联。他是对的，罗德里赫要告诉那位此刻不知去了布达佩斯还是易北河畔的年轻人，但他已经失联一周，杳无音信。而他被留在柏林，守着了无生气的城和爬满霉斑的斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴。陪伴七年的老友已然腐败溃烂，只能唱难听变调的旋律。斯拉夫人开门时看到的正是这落魄人拉落魄琴的盛景。

伊万的脸上惊讶与兴奋交替，他压下那股悸动，温和无害地眨眼：“我的军队要去维也纳，然后战线就能推到这儿。”

罗德里赫把琴放下走到他身前，语气恳切。“带我一起走如何？”

伊万以闪烁的目光审视那具微微抖动的身体，在他纡尊降贵式的求情中雀跃——尽管战争开始后尊贵这词就完全和任何人无关，而他这么想不过是由于对方曾经八面玲珑的架势太过难忘和惹眼。所以他回复时笑得残忍又天真：“你知道要为这句话付出怎样的代价吗，奥地利？”

罗德里赫不假思索，回复时甚至没抬一抬眼皮：“让我去维也纳。”

*

车停下，罗德里赫随伊万进入距维也纳几十千米的驻地。当初他从这里离开时行程匆忙，仅携带几件行李，而归来时两手空空，身无长物，价值不菲的小提琴被亲手以子弹打碎，和配枪和回忆一起丢到柏林的空屋。

报复永远比单纯的进攻占领残忍，刻进骨血的凶狠粗野让残忍变本加厉。罗德里赫知道伊万想从他身上取得和留下什么，他不会拒绝或抵抗，他也十分清楚进军首府是各取所需的交易，他个人要遭遇的不幸是交易的副产品——为满足斯拉夫人小小的恶意和施虐欲。他活得足够久，熟谙种种见不得光的规则。当台面上没有其他筹码时，最后也最大的筹码就是他自己。

所以当伊万提出问句时，他沉默着，径直走到那人的卧室。伊万跟进去，抱着他往墙角简陋的床上摔，像熊把它的猎物拍到地下。几根木条拼出的床板上只铺了一条床单，罗德里赫的身体砸上去，险些把手卡进凹处的缝隙，呼吸也随之加快了——没人能在这种情形镇定，强装的镇定也不能压制对危机的本能反应。但这不影响他扮演好任人摆布的角色，伊万脱他衣服时他不会护着衣领和纽扣，也不必主动抬手，因为一只野生动物要把他剥光和要撕下他的皮肉一样简单。这张单人床狭窄短小，和下士们使用的没有区别，伊万也爬上床时它发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，在他挪动膝盖或翻身时则夸张地下沉，仿佛很快会折断。

“到地上。”伊万说。罗德里赫已经不着片缕，他手脚并用爬到地上，双臂撑在床边。下一秒他被一股巨大力量压迫并挤向大地。伊万踩了他，在他背上重重地跺一脚，他还穿着皮靴，鞋底打在光裸的背上像往那儿扇巴掌，巨兽的脚爪和呼啸的北风、冰雹一起往他身上打，弄痛他，弄伤他，弄坏他。伊万想象这是春醒时分，他在泥泞的匈牙利战场上碾一片落叶，要把它踩得很碎很烂很透，和泥浆融合得不分彼此。罗德里赫的背上又落下几个脚印，但是他一声不吭。伊万厌倦了，他看到音乐家纤细漂亮的手张着五指，因疼痛用指腹摩擦地板，几根掌骨隆起。他很快把攻击目标变成那只手，在手指上碾来碾去，踏来踏去，把钻心的疼痛带给那裂开的指甲和流血的指头的主人。地板光秃秃的，罗德里赫没有东西可抓，他攥紧另一只手按在地面。指背的皮肤不够厚，很快被粗糙的水泥地磨出一条条血痕，但这比另一只手好很多。伊万在找他的底线，对着某个关节研磨，两根短骨之间发出咯噔声，好像真的断开了。受害者流着眼泪，流着汗，他早就满头大汗了，神经密布的地方痛感太敏锐。

“你漂亮的手现在用来杀人还是弹琴，大艺术家？我该毁掉它吗？”伊万恶劣地问着。这是正义勇士的提问，罗德里赫没理由不回答。他松开被咬出血的嘴唇喘息，斟酌答句。这时伊万又开口说：“音乐家也要上战场，画家也是，女人也是，孩子也是。有多少人死去我就有多恨你们，该死的德国佬。”

罗德里赫沉默了。伊万又泄愤似的用力跺一下脚，放开鲜血淋漓的骨肉，往他的肩上踢了踢使他翻身。罗德里赫身体的正面与右手指背相同，在摩擦中生出许多划伤，脸颊和下身也没幸免。他仰着头看对方。伊万用靴尖勾着他的膝盖，把一条腿上翻，然后踩着大腿后侧把它压向前胸，让他的隐秘和不堪悉数暴露。

“把那条腿抬起来。”伊万命令。罗德里赫照做。这个过度伸展后侧韧带及压迫前侧关节的动作于他而言略显艰难。他尽量把两条腿抬得一样高，然后按吩咐用手卡住膝弯，解放出伊万踩他的那只脚。伊万仍旧穿着全套军服，跪下去玩弄那个脆弱的，伏在他两腿之间的东西。

罗德里赫不觉得屈辱，他在几百年前就通晓这种肮脏的、野蛮的、非文明且毫无意义的报复行径，只是那时被报复者并非是他。现在他坦然说明自己去接受的缘由是，维也纳需要苏联，而苏联需要复仇和撒野：义正言辞，理所当然。所以他抱着自己的腿等待。从左手淌出的血顺着洁白的肌肉轮廓下滚，在雪地中随意画出铁路岔道。伊万于此时放弃了那个毫无反应的肉块，转而用手指侵犯他。罗德里赫感到不适感从身后炸开，蔓延到每条神经，又牵动他的内脏，让它们翻涌，摩擦，使他意欲呕吐。但他尽量保持姿势固定，在平静的眼神和急促的呼吸下感受它被入侵，被撑开，被撕坏。这没什么大不了的，他想，只是从一种暴行下被解救，然后去接受另一种暴行。所谓羞耻感不能将他怎样，也根本不存在。这是公平交易，只要身体能挨过一切，不会影响他在道义伦理上的自我评判。两国合并后他的体力每况愈下，从能搬运重物到长时间清扫也会疲乏，在这方面则从与路德维希彼此交缠到被动承欢。他希望自己的身体可以完整承受一切，保持清醒到伊万离开。恍惚会使人抵抗侵犯。

伊万没有很多耐心，这是罗德里赫也认可的事实。他被进入时一定会疼痛，会不适，他已经做好准备，即使驱赶不散的恐惧笼罩心头。人类会本能地逃避疼痛去向安宁之地，国家也相同。现在的情况则是，疼痛变成安宁的必经之路。伊万在流血的甬道中野蛮地抽动，边用手抠着他前胸已经开裂的，长长的划痕。它们本只穿透皮肤，现在他要让它们深入肌肉。他不把这当作残暴，因为真正的残暴是要让它深入内脏，深入骨髓，深入地狱。他在扩大那些伤口，同时扩大他受伤的洞穴，看那双漂亮的紫色眼眸不断缩小，放大，再缩小，里面天崩地裂。罗德里赫微微张着嘴，吐出不顺的气流，卡在胸腔里的那些可能裹了燃烧的火焰，滚烫而炽热，灼伤了他自己。苏联把庞大的身躯压在他身上，脸对着他的脸。

“尝尝被毁坏的感受。”他说着类似的话，似是回忆起莫斯科和斯大林格勒，动作愈发疯狂和暴力。罗德里赫的脸上满是眼泪，他仅能使自己的五官保持静定，而没法克制泪水涌出，虽然鼻翼和嘴唇都在随呼吸颤抖；而将他劈开的物体还在进一步侵犯他，给他更多报复。他受得了这些。这都在他的预计以内，他预计得到伊万会这样折辱他，而且这只是开始，之后他要反复被贯穿被撕裂，被当作符号化的物件使用，然后被真正地毁坏。他对最极端的想象片段抱有畏惧，但至少眼下发生的事他能忍受，不致使他痛呼。他把大腿的肌肉绷得更紧，把抓着膝弯的手握得更紧，以防自己因暴力失去姿态。只是要把他支离的力量使他想起四年前柏林的冬天，冰冷的夜为他勾绘东线士兵的折磨，他们或许在战壕中用冻伤冻坏的手指抚摸一封家书，为德意志的胜利悦纳疼痛；或许第二天手指、手臂、乃至躯体和生命就被炸碎，被抹去。一个合适的悲剧结尾逐渐从被吹散的路德维希的阴影下明晰，被他早早地预料到。希望之光在柏林日渐渺茫，即使知晓会遭遇比共和国更严厉的惩处，他确信他需要从这段糟糕关系中脱离。他们已经在很久之前背道而驰。但起初饮鸩止渴式的婚姻成为坚实的镣铐把他束缚。它们吞掉他的自由、本性、人格、一切。严冬漫漫。那个冬天从来没有结束。

当秩序扭曲的世界迎来更扭曲的秩序，唯有暴力能打压暴力。他说不清自己在战争中担任何等角色，这需要许多时间去思索判定，但无疑伊万没把他当受害者。“你不值得半点同情，也不配站上道德高点。”伊万是这样说的。他尽情在他身上掠夺和制造伤痕。在第一次侵犯结束后又把肮脏的器具塞进罗德里赫嘴里。他强硬地拉扯那头棕发，把他的脑袋牢牢固定在那，看往日高高在上的人做最下贱的行当，看他用破碎的身体和意志纳下单纯的发泄和卑鄙的狂欢。

“让它弄烂你能说会道的嘴吧。你哪怕在1938年表示出一丁点的反抗，都不至于在今天失去反抗我的资格。”

比起下身的刑罚罗德里赫更痛恨这个，但这也是他今天的任务之一。无需有谁控制他的头或身体，他会顺从地为苏联舔舐。让腥臭的液体从他嘴里滑到食道，再滑到胃，让他把罪恶的苦果吞吃入腹。这也没什么大不了的。他自一开始就没想抵抗任何粗暴对待，只要伊万不让他死，不损毁他的胳膊和腿。而他相信伊万没有勇气那么做，因为阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟会抗议。所以他来到这里。他听过布达佩斯发生的事，如果非要有人为维也纳承受这份苦痛，那他首当其冲。

伊万始终在殴打、占有和虐待他，在几次侵犯间歇就对着他拳打脚踢。他各个关节的皮肤在地上磨破，和更严重的伤口一起流血，同时把血染上苏联军服。罗德里赫的脸上、身上和下体都满是污秽，被伊万一厢情愿地打上耻辱的印记。

后来伊万把罗德里赫丢回床上，酷刑告一段落。浑身是伤的人趴着，从大腿到双肩遍布浓淡不一的血痕；头发里也藏着些许，能通过发色深浅辨别，那是在头皮在墙上撞出的裂伤。他的头很晕，看东西时有重影。

伊万去门外接水喝，他累极了。国家在战争中伤亡巨大，伊万身心俱疲，没有任何东西能补偿他受的伤，没有任何东西能补偿给烧毁的土地和牺牲的人民。他深深地爱着他们，可他没法做任何事去向他们谋取谅解。虽然人民总会原谅他，甚至从未怪过他；人民的心都拧成一股绳，用十二分的热情支持他，把自己燃烧了做他的驱动，把肉体献出来做他的后盾。但人民一旦死了就是死了，任何赔偿都不会送达天堂。即使他惩罚那些人、那些国家，惩罚他们本身，惩罚人民，毁坏他们的城市，他也不会得到谅解。伊万不知道自己想要什么，无形的手推动他去做这些事。只有对恶魔回馈暴力才能让他受伤的心有一点点的安慰。他活着的士兵在波兰、在匈牙利、在罗马尼亚，在被解放的各个地区纵情享乐，用妇女的眼泪为自己喝彩加勋。他们刚经历痛苦的长久的黑暗的战争，可能是因为足够顽强，但更可能是因为足够幸运而得以存活，那么理应大肆狂欢，理应歌颂生命。

罗德里赫确认自己在头部撞击中视力受损了，因为他看到晃晃悠悠走回来的伊万也是两个影子。一个对他说“正义会解救你这可怜傀儡”，一个对他说“你怎么会有资格享受被解救的滋味”。他很努力地要抬头与他说话。他的嗓子几乎毁了，被摩擦到水肿，被反复灌进秽液。他用非常嘶哑的声音对伊万说请务必解放维也纳，并请善待他的人民。伊万笑了，重影合二为一，他把喝剩的半壶水从他头上倒下去，然后浇遍他身体。德意志，对一个符号的仇恨怎会具象到个人呢？他们都有罪，不论是前线的士兵还是为士兵寄去书信的妇女，不论是一个带钩的十字旗还是一个民族。

“我为什么要善待你和你的女孩？”伊万用手去抠挖那个满是裂伤的，肿胀的部位，把手指埋入温暖的腔体。它们饱受凌虐但仍旧主动地缠绕上来。他一点点地挖开它，把更多手指塞进，看抽出时指节上带出的血，看罗德里赫战栗。

这儿有床单——还好有床单，他用手攥着它，但是疼痛还是真实及时地原原本本地传达。为什么要遭受这一切呢？为什么对自由的回馈必须是受难式的呢？可他是自愿的。他自愿到这来接受这一切，这是最好的选择。

“肉体占有是多么美好又直接的暴力。”伊万说，在其中探索，感受内壁畏惧又顺从的挤压，“从古至今，这种方式都不过时。它包含太多东西。我不需要跟你解释。但是——”

他把第四根手指加入，于是从裂口延展出新伤。罗德里赫的呼吸越来越快，腿后侧的肌肉痉挛似的起伏，这已经超出他忍耐的阈值，他承受不住。

“我不会因为占有你就善待她们的。你不必抱有任何希望。”他的语调又突然变得温柔，他把半只手掌抽出，轻轻抚摸罗德里赫的脸。

“我恨你、路德维希和基尔伯特。你们最好全都下地狱。但是我一定会解放维也纳。因为只有这样我才能去柏林继续我的报复。这不是为了你，是为了我。你们都是恶魔，他们是，你也是，你洗不掉你沾上的血。”

伊万把掌上的血涂在他的面颊。

*

城市里隆隆的炮声此起彼伏，和飞机投下炸弹时一样响。在罗德里赫的强烈要求下他被送回了在维也纳的居所。这儿还是原本的样子，桌上没落灰，看得出不久前仆从还在精心维护，只是现在已不知去向何方。他不知道自己是如何走到屋里的，这几乎是他受过的最严苛的刑责，他的伤口一直在流血，不论是哪一处。可是他很高兴他经受住这一切，他终于获得自由。尽管伊万不愿放过女孩们——但自由终究是件好东西，让人心驰神往，让人忘记彼此的罪孽。戴了七年的镣铐一朝被斩断，黑鹫得以重新翱翔。

罗德里赫跪在浴室中清洗身体。春醒时分已过，气温越来越高，虽然冷水依旧刺骨。他把水开得很大，深深低下头，让它们打在自己背上，冲击伤口，冲走血。冰凉会麻痹肌肤，让他远离疼痛。他用手捧着那些水，把它们扑在脸上，反反复复数次。他不需要站起来去看镜子，因为他的脸已经冷到失去知觉，他确信血不复存在。

地上蜿蜒流动着从他体内涌出的浑浊液体，他说不清那是怎样的颜色。红色与白色混杂在漆黑地板上呈现，这搭配让他没由来地恐惧。他颤抖着，牙齿撞在一起，噔噔地响，一定是太冷的缘故，他可能会因此大病一场的。但是他需要这些水，它们像阿尔卑斯山流下的雪水，澄澈无比，能包容一个污浊不堪的肉体。

自由，自由了，他在心里喊着，如果不是他的嗓子发不出声，他一定会喊出来。他早就丢掉体面的模样了，最愚蠢的人才会在生死和自由前讲求体面。但他在外出时仍然要穿整齐的衣服，擦干净皮鞋，要赞美明媚的阳光和他引以为豪的皇家歌剧院。

可是他看到从身后流出的红色液体越来越多，越来越浓了，它们起先在透明池底积水中汇出一个小小的扇形，很快它的开度变大，延展到更远处，最后半池水都成了鲜艳的红色。太多了，不可能是他身体里流出的血。它们从哪儿来？他在被侵犯时依然镇定的心终于有了一丝慌乱，它砰砰地跳，撞他胸前的一层皮，好像要述说什么大事。罗德里赫站起来，撑在墙边，发现在白瓷砖墙上浓稠的血正自上而下流淌。他仰头，看见高高的天花板的缝隙里有个深色的红点，不断晕染周边，很快把那个角落染成一大片红，像一头战马被割喉时染红土地那样子。然后天花板上出现更多小点，越来越多，越来越密集，像被削掉一块皮肉的大腿，每个红点都在往外冒血。淋浴头里喷出的也是血，洒在大地上，四周弥漫令人作呕的腥气。

血，到处都是血，池底的黑色砖块完全被淹没了。他从未见过这样的状况，提着一颗疯跳的心从浴室出来，拖着两只血淋淋的脚，一步踩出一个红印。他走到玄关的镜子前，忽然发现自己血流满面，像把头塞进过那匹死马的喉腔。他突然用双手抱住头，揪自己的头发，用掌根用力地擦脸。红色像纹身颜料般固定在皮肤下，丝毫不减。

罗德里赫打翻了玄关柜台上的餐具，又去扯一块桌布，推倒了衣架和电视。房间里一片狼藉，地上瓷器的碎片和各种小物什散乱地堆着，和河滩上战死了一个军团似的，都躺在浅浅的血泊中。他没来得及穿衣服，窗帘还开着，可是这一切带给他的冲击让他无从思考。毛特豪森、奥斯威辛、达豪、拉文斯布吕克、布痕瓦尔德，人体绞肉机、死亡阶梯、跳伞墙，肋骨、截肢、毒气，它们不受大脑控制地蹦出来，在夺目的红色海洋当中手拉手跳舞。“你是德意志，你是恶魔呀，你参与迫害，你想全身而退，你想逃避，你想解放，你想做受害者，你想站到道德高点，你要反咬一口，你要推卸罪行。德意志高于一切，高于万物呀；血都混在一起啦，你还找得见自己的吗？”很好，字母小人们鼓掌，很好，它们把两条细细的手拍得啪啪响。

不，不，不是这样！罗德里赫的瞳孔里只剩下震惊。他光着身子和一群小人争吵。不是的，不存在这样的事！他叫得很用力。但是他发不出声音呀，他发不出声音，就算把声带磨出水泡也不会有声音。像那斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴，它的弦正好，路德维希说它不够紧；它太松，路德维希却聋了，对旋律挑不出毛病。就连他自己在内，没人听到他真正的声音。

不，不，不！他觉得伊万在他身上造成的所有伤口都共鸣似的一齐疼痛起来，他寸步难行。他又跪下来，捡起一块瓷片，它很锋利。他不假思索，狠狠地割上自己的手臂。

他甚至能听到“刺啦”的声音，皮肤和肌肉都迅速地朝两边张开，把鲜艳的血献出来。他右手握着凶器，不停地颤抖。他一点也不痛。

这是我的血，我是受害者！他说，然后喧嚣在此刻平息。

*

小人们排着队跑了，地上的血向四周的踢脚线散去，被吸进没有缝隙的墙壁底下。他愣怔着看那片染着红色的白瓷，愣怔着看自己不断涌血的手。他走回浴室，他原本把衣服放在那儿。现在所有加在他身上的疼痛都不是疼痛了，因为有比疼痛更可怕的东西。他走得甚至比在柏林还快。他进到那间铺黑砖的房，地上很潮湿，只有浅浅的无色透明的积水，淋浴头发出很小的水流声，一小束同样透明的水洒下来。他用手去接，手心是干净的。他去照镜子，脸也是干净的，哪里都是干净的。

到处都没有血了，除了被自己弄伤的手臂。他披上衣服，去找来药箱，把伤口包扎好。他想他可能需要缝合，连带被伊万弄出的某些一起，但是没有人会帮助他，他也无法自己处理，索性不处理。

*

他破天荒地打扫了屋子，把东西尽可能地收归原位，还为自己泡上一杯咖啡。他站在窗明几净的房里，看苏联人的坦克开进他的街区，三三两两的德国兵四下逃散。高音喇叭不断播报着维也纳不设防，他听到了，他想很快胜利的果实就会被苏联采撷。他的心温和地跳动着，他想等他的嗓子好了他就要狠狠地歌颂自由。

但他的身体仍旧虚弱，甚至可被称为残破。他躺到床上休养，又躺了许多天。他嗅到街上的火药味，和春天的花儿一样香。

维也纳解放了，自听到播报后仅仅过去十几天就解放了。寒冬已去，春天降临。罗德里赫的伤好得差不多了，他决意出门去，好好拥抱阔别七年的大地。

街上还停有坦克，还有走来走去的苏联士兵。他们很快会去柏林的，然后路德维希要和自己一样遭殃了。这么想着他就情不自禁地笑了——恶魔最好都下地狱！但他看到几名排队买面粉的妇女用怯懦的目光看那头坦克边的士兵，于是心便沉了沉，不过没沉到底。都会好的，他这么自我安慰道。他看着大街，街道上随处可见一座座坟墓似的砖堆，旁边就是炸掉半截的屋子，它死掉的肉身守着坟墓里头的魂灵，指望它能钻出来重新赋予自己生机。

会好的，会好的，春天都来了。他默默哼唱着海顿的、舒伯特的、约翰斯特劳斯的春日旋律，沿着环城大道走到皇家歌剧院[1]。可是他发现那儿什么都没了，如果不是他对这地址深信不疑，他甚至要质问自己是否又犯了不认路的毛病。那块光秃秃的地呀，只竖着一小片石墙，躺着三两块大理石板。至于房顶的青铜女神呢，他绕着那块地找，仅找到一个面部被炸毁的，可他认得出那是“英雄正义”[2]。

那些投下的炸弹啊，为什么必须避开他的歌剧院呢？维也纳，对一个城市的轰炸怎会具象到目标是否军事呢？他跪下去摸着堆满沙的土地。他分明记得二十来年前，也是刚历经战争，也是处在严重的饥馑，来这儿看歌剧的人们在半明半暗的街道上摸黑行走，在肃穆凄凉的剧院当中，在富丽堂皇的剧院当中，把价值约等于一周粮食的票攥得很紧，等待帷幕拉开，等待演员出现。他站在门前静静地望着人们。他们面黄肌瘦，眼神黯淡，筋疲力尽。但精彩的演出把每个人的眼球都吸引得牢牢地，把大家的精神和意志都凝聚得紧紧地，虽然他们一个个单薄得，憔悴得像鬼神幽灵。没人知道眼前的这出剧下周是否还演，就像没人知道这座世界闻名的剧院下周是否营业。那时罗德里赫没有进剧院里面去，他不知以怎样的表情去面对战败后困苦挣扎的人民。

可是现在没有那些可爱的人们了。皇家歌剧院被毁了，美泉宫也被毁了，他的维也纳已经和他的身体一样满目疮痍了。

春天真的来了吗？春天真的来啦。他活动活动手臂，连自己弄出的伤都好了，他人弄出的则更无从追寻了。可是这满地的废墟该怎么办呀！他捧着一抔沙，它们散得很快，极快。暖风把它们吹跑，又把花香送来。

再多的沙也不会变回殿堂。他站起来时看见远处一个士兵正在追赶一个少女。于是他别过头。在身侧的一片荒凉中，他竟然看到了莫扎特。他的面容与衣着和本该挂在剧院门廊的画像一模一样，像他一百多年前见到的样子。

“是奥地利先生呀！”来维也纳数年的音乐家已经与他心驰神往的国家打过多次照面。他激动地跑过来牵罗德里赫的手。他穿着十八世纪的衣裳，他手上却戴着石英腕表——罗德里赫紧张地看着另一头的街道，发觉人们在欢呼，在歌颂自由，没有人注意到这诡异又浪漫的融合——这场景着实令人称奇。

罗德里赫仍旧说不出话，他仰着头看天空，太阳还是很明媚。可莫扎特不该出现在这里——除非，除非他像那些字母小人一样，是恶魔派来捉弄他的道具。罗德里赫的脸色阴沉下来。他要挣脱年轻人的手，但是音乐家紧紧抓着他。

“奥地利，奥地利先生，别着急，请听我说。”这个成功飞出萨尔茨堡鸟笼的自由者很腼腆地笑着，脸颊在暖阳里发热发红，仿佛也能凭这股热情逃离迫近的死亡阴影，“下个月我要在维也纳演出《唐·璜》[3]了，它在布拉格的首演十分成功。我相信您会喜欢的。噢，地点就在新竣工的皇家歌剧院。” 

[1] 于奥地利第一共和国时期已改名为“国家歌剧院”，此为误称。

[2] 指歌剧院顶上立着的五尊歌剧女神像之一，这些神像分别代表歌剧中的英雄主义、戏剧、想象、艺术和爱情。

[3] 莫扎特创作的歌剧，初演于1787年，也是皇家歌剧院演出的第一部歌剧。

**Author's Note:**

> * 当第二次世界大战进行到 1945 年时候，轴心国的失败已是不可避免。但圆手集中残存的德军精锐部队于 3 月 6 日至 15 日，向东线匈牙利巴拉顿湖地区苏军展开大规模的装甲进攻，代号 “ 冬季春醒 ” 行动。这次行动失败了，然后苏联借着这波攻势一举攻下匈牙利，在布达佩斯奸淫掳掠之后，继续向奥地利前进。维也纳于 4 月 2 日宣布不设防， 4 月 13 日被解放。据说德军失败的要素之一是气温过高导致的湖面解冻，使战场过于泥泞。  
> * 他想起四年前柏林的冬天：这里指《斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴》中，独奥两人在 1941 年冬天于床上相拥而眠，度过寒冬的情节，彼时他们的军队在苏联作战，冬衣不足，遭遇恐怖的寒冷袭击，而作为国家意识体他们能感受到这份疼痛。  
> * 皇家歌剧院在奥匈帝国解体后，被共和国改名为 “ 维也纳国家歌剧院 ” ，它于 1945 年 3 月被炸， 1955 年重建完成，而这两年也分别是奥地利从德国独立和结束分区占领的时间。  
> * 歌剧院楼顶有五个青铜女神，分别代表歌剧中的正义，爱情，艺术，还有两个忘了  
> * 皇家歌剧院于 1869 年建成开幕，首演剧目正是《唐 · 璜》，但莫扎特在 1791 年已经死了，所以上述对话在现实中是不会发生的。维也纳于 1945 年 4 月解放。这里出现的莫扎特来自 1788 年 4 月，同年 5 月《唐 · 璜》在维也纳首演 ( 当然并不在这个剧院 ) 。  
> * 另外，唐璜本身是一个挺有意思的剧，讲一个热爱自由的没落贵族经历各种困难，和各种女人调情最后下地狱的故事 ( 我流剧情梗概 ) 。


End file.
